


Imagine you’re heavily pregnant with the babies of a large alien

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Anal Birth, Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other, Teratophilia, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, pregnancy fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You’ve been on their ship for nine long months. Every day, sometimes even every hour, another one took his turn and filled you with his cum. Every day you watched as your belly swelled and you could do nothing but watch.





	Imagine you’re heavily pregnant with the babies of a large alien

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140996361702/imagine-youre-heavily-pregnant-with-the-babies-of

Imagine you’re heavily pregnant with the babies of a large alien

You’ve been on their ship for nine long months. Every day, sometimes even every hour, another one took his turn and filled you with his cum. Every day you watched as your belly swelled and you could do nothing but watch. Thankfully, you could come when your arousal was peaked, usually because you would shortly be used.

As the months went by, you got used to the scenario. You even started to enjoy being used because it seemed to be pleasurable after a while. Eventually, they decided that you were too pregnant to risk escape so they let you walk about the ship; however, at least one of them always seemed to know where you were and would have his way with you no matter where you were at the time. The one thing that was always on the back of your mind was that you never seemed to see any females aboard. While you noticed, you didn’t seem to care. After a while though, your belly was too big to keep walking around, so you went back to the room they kept you in and waited out your term there.

Finally after months, you were due. You felt the rush of fluids that meant your water had broken. Your stomach was contracting hard, and you could barely breath. Then you felt one of the babies move down and suddenly you felt intense almost unbearable pressure on your anus. With the next contraction you felt the need to push, so you pushed as hard as you could. You could feel the baby’s head stretching you farther than you ever were before. Then with an agonizing scream, you felt the baby finally crown, and it’s head was out. You relaxed for a moment until you realized the shoulders were wider than the head and they would push out with the next contraction. With a scream of raw anguish, you push harder than the first time and finally the baby pushes free, and you fall back and relax. That is until you feel the pressure build on your anus again.

Finally you stop feeling the pressure build up again after you pushed out the fourth giant baby. You had closed your eyes after the third and hadn’t opened them again, hoping maybe you might quickly fall asleep. To try to soothe yourself, you decide to rub your stomach, when to your horror you find you’re still very pregnant, and you realize that you’ll have to repeat the process over and over again until you’ve given birth to all the pregnancies. You sigh as you determine this is far from over. This is just beginning.


End file.
